


Visits

by acherryshrimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Completely Made Up, M/M, Moon and Sun AU, Multi, future ships such as kuroken and tsukkiyama, i will add more characters and relationships to the list as the story progresses, im really excited for this story, probably a slow burn, updates random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherryshrimp/pseuds/acherryshrimp
Summary: Hello! It's me, the shrimp~Please note before reading that this fanfiction is completely made from my own ideas-- don't steal them plz ;-;Also, I will be including a lot of Japanese references such as kimono, but this is NOT at all related to Japanese beliefs. I simply wanted to put in stuff like that because the anime is japanese soooooo-Anyways, enjoy~
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, the shrimp~
> 
> Please note before reading that this fanfiction is completely made from my own ideas-- don't steal them plz ;-;
> 
> Also, I will be including a lot of Japanese references such as kimono, but this is NOT at all related to Japanese beliefs. I simply wanted to put in stuff like that because the anime is japanese soooooo-
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

The Sun and the Moon are two very different things. 

The Sun is a civilization of plenty. Solarians, otherwise known as the people of the Sun, are vibrant fires, aflame with joy for all to see. The land shines brilliantly, without restraint or hesitation. It extends a hand of grace-- _life,_ among it’s children and reaches, _pulls_ them closer to embrace them in her fiery compassion. 

Mercury. Venus. Mars. Jupiter. Saturn. Uranus. Neptune.

And _Earth._

Oh, how the Sun truly loved Earth. 

The vast blue oceans, the complex organisms, and the people _._

Yes, the _people_ _._

They grew from the ground, reaching towards the sky, growing and sprouting until they were blooming over the planet. The God of the Sun was ever so pleased. Little did he know, however, the prosperity of the humans on Earth relied on the assistance of another. The Moon. 

The Moon was a quiet, graceful mirror, reflecting the grandeur of the Sun to the humans who couldn’t see it during the sweeping darkness of the night. The Moon was a savior to those who were lost. An answer, and perhaps _hope_ to those who couldn’t find their solutions in her pale, glowing face.

For some, it was a curse. Yet those who thought this didn’t understand that it was the Moon who provided many of the things humans so enjoyed.

Needless to say, the Moon was used to the amount of appreciation-- or in this case, lack thereof. 

As was the case with it’s God.

The Moon’s people, the Lunars, were fine the way that they were. They were peaceful, quiet, and enjoyed the kindness their ruler showed to them while facing adversity. 

_“There are times to be angry,”_ he had said, white robes flowing gracefully over the floor. Turning to stare out unto the land, he continues. _“And now, my beloved citizens, is not the time to give in to such a feeling. We must remain as constant as the tides we pull and the phases of the land that we stand on-- the one thing we must remember is_ stability. _Stability and_ trust. _Trust that the phases will turn to full. Trust that the tides will turn calm.”_ He turns to his people once more, smiling softly. _“Trust that we will carry on to a new day, just as the day before.”_

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

_Friday, 7:00 am - Earth time_

Today was a particularly exciting day for Bokuto Koutaro. He was a diligent working Solarian, and today he would _finally_ be working as head of the MSCG, otherwise known as the Moon and Sun Collaboration Group. His job would be to ensure that all of the Lunars who interacted with Earth were doing their job in order to maintain the balance. 

He wasn’t as excited about his job as he should be, if he were being entirely honest.

He was just excited to meet the God of the Moon.

It was rumored that he was powerful, intelligent, but most _noticeably…_

_Beautiful._

He had only heard descriptions of him, but ever since he was a child he had wanted to meet him. He could almost imagine him now-- porcelain face, curly black hair, and gunmetal blue eyes. Some say it’s his best feature, but he couldn’t judge based off of all the circulating bias. The decision would be up to himself, and that was simply it.

Was Bokuto Koutaro worried about basing his whole career on how much he wanted to see how beautiful a God looked in person?

Slightly.

Did he, or would he ever, regret it?

No, he didn’t think so.

Thus was his train of thought as he boarded the craft that would take him from the Sun to the Moon. 

The spaceship, if one could call it that, was completely new and renovated. It’s sleek design and oval shaped structure allowed him to move at high speeds-- which would be required if he were to reach the moon in time for his meeting with the Moon Association (otherwise known as MA). They will allow him to take a tour for the first time in his life, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t the slightest bit nervous about it. Apparently, his guide was a Lunar named Tsukishima Kei, and he would meet him upon arriving. He was essentially the head of the MA, and one of the highest people in command of the Moon’s society. Adjusting his kimono, Bokuto fiddles with the fabric and stares out the small window, watching the planets and stars wiz by. 

Today was going to be exciting.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

_Friday, 8:00 am - Earth time_

“-ashi.”

“-aashi.”

“Akaashi!”

Said male was unleashed from the grasp of subconsciousness, thrown into the harsh reality of his life again. Ah yes, he was sitting at his desk in his office, staring mindlessly into the paperwork in front of him. Looking up, he sees one of his trusted members of the MA, Tsukishima Kei.

“Yes, Tsukishima-kun?” Akaashi asks, adjusting the glaces that were perched upon his nose.

“I told you to call me Kei-- we’ve known each other for a long time Akaashi-san.” Tsukishima sighs, crossing his arms.

“Then why do you still call me Akaashi?”

Tsukishima stares at him, expression bored as if they had gone over this a million times (which, in fact, they have).

“You’re a _God_ and it would be disrespectful. Does this really require any more explanation?”

“I suppose not.”

“Exactly. Anyways, the Solarians appointed a new head of the MSCG again-- his name is Bokuto Koutaro.”

Akaashi hums in response, organizing a few papers on his desk out of boredom.

“I’ll have to escort him around, but he’ll also have to meet with you-- you already know the deal pretty much. When is your schedule open so you guys can talk?”

“Hmm… I think I’m relatively free, but I would prefer you come in the afternoon.”

“Ok then. I’ll see you later, _Akaashi-san._ ” The blond then swept out the doorway smirking, leaving the raven to pour over his thoughts once more (not before rolling his eyes, however).

_The last head of the MSCG wasn’t very pleasant to be around-- he was so stoic…_ Akaashi remembers, frowning at the very thought of him. _Then again, I suppose it takes some seriousness to be both a Solarian and the head of the group. I don’t get how those people on the Sun can be so cheerful all of the time._ Akaashi rests his head in his palm, staring down at the seemingly endless stack of paperwork in front of him. Sighing, he picks up his pen, still wondering what he should expect of the new member of the MSCG.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

_Friday, 8:45 am - Earth time_

When Bokuto arrived, he was greeted by a few officers adorned in the Moon uniform.

They had softly glowing patterns on their kimonos, and glowing bracelets on their right wrists. All were currently standing in front of a deep chasm, and he couldn’t see the other side because it was too high. Briefly, he wondered what the bracelets would be for, but his questions were soon answered when he watched a bridge form from the ground, glowing with a blue haze that was also emitting from the bands on the guard’s wrists. He watched in awe while they moved their arms in smooth motions, but shook himself and regained his composure quickly. The guards gestured him towards the bridge, and he followed quietly. He was stopped short, however, by the view. 

A vast city spanned in front of him, all glowing with the same blue haze. The buildings were all different shapes, mostly round and curved. In the craters, there were markets, people peacefully crossing to each vendor, buying foreign looking foods and goods that he had never seen. In the middle of the city there was an enormous tower, plants with large (and they were, of course, glowing) blue buds climbing all the way up the sides. A circle sat on the top of the building like a crown, probably representing the moon itself. The guards looked at each other and smiled softly, and waited until he blinked again and crossed the bridge.

He couldn’t stop looking at everything. He clenched his fists beneath his wide sleeves (that, thankfully, his his hands quite well) in order to restrain himself from asking every question there was to be asked in his racing mind.

He was a very curious man indeed.

While watching the children running around him and the smiling faces of the citizens, he felt the kindness and warmth radiating from them-- even if they weren’t saying a lot with their mouths. He was always told that he wouldn’t like the Moon because of the large difference in social interaction, but he decided that peace and quiet was a good contrast. When they arrived at the large tower, he straightened his robes, and walked in.

The first floor had skinny plants with glowing white flowers (similar to the ones outside on the tower, he notes) sprawling across the wall. The counter was white marble, and it all looked very new. While he allowed his eyes to rove around the room, he spotted a blond man in a grey kimono, topped with swirling patterns that shined white. He was watching him very carefully, hazel eyes behind glasses scanning him in a way that made him feel exposed and uncomfortable at the same time.

“H-hello, are you Tsukishima Kei?” Bokuto asks, causing the blond’s eyes to meet his own.

“Yes, you must be the new head of the MSCG. Welcome to the Moon.”

_He sounds kinda sarcastic,_ Bokuto thinks, frowning in his head.

“Thank you! The Moon is quite the beautiful place.” Bokuto responds, smiling widely.

“Well, Akaashi-san has agreed to meet you in the afternoon, so I will tour you and then bring you to him. Right now it’s currently…” Tsukishima says, pausing to tap a bracelet that looks almost identical to the guards’. A projection appeared above it, and he swiped his hand, causing the time to appear almost instantly. “9:00 am, according to Earth time. So I’ll tour you, you can get lunch on the way, and I’ll take you back.” He promptly puts his hand over the watch to close the projection, then proceeds to stand and walk towards the door.

“Akaashi-san is… Who is that?”

Tsukishima turns, smirking in an almost evil way. “The great and all powerful Moon God, Bokuto-san. Akaashi Keiji.”

Bokuto felt stupid, but he played it off with a sheepish smile. “Oh-- yes that’s right. I’m just bad with names is all.”

“Sure. Let’s go, shall we?”

“Yes, we should.”

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

_Friday, 8:51 am - Earth time_

Akaashi Keiji isn’t stalking.

Or, at least that’s what he is trying to convince himself while watching the new head of the MSCG walk towards his tower. He is able to view all of the moon by lifting one of his fingers and pouring a bit of energy into the air. It was like an energy surveillance camera-- he didn’t like to use it often though. He felt like he was violating people’s privacy when he did it. For some reason, he was genuinely curious about the new leader. He didn’t have a lot of information about him, so he simply wanted to check him out.

The first thing that struck Akaashi was his appearance. His hair was pointed up in such a way that reminded him of his favorite night creatures on Earth-- the owl. _His eyes are even the same vibrant yellow._ He smiled fondly at the projection, and watched as-- Bokuto, was it? Yes-- he watched as _Bokuto_ walked along the street, miserably failing to hide his excitement and curiosity. _He looks like a little kid,_ thinks Keiji, leaning in closer as he walked through the doors of his tower. Guiding the projection inside the building with his mind, he sees Tsukishima sitting down in a chair waiting for him. _Ah, here we go. Let’s see how he does with Tsukishima._ Akaashi smirks, focusing a bit more so his powers pick up the sound. 

Bokuto stares in wonder around the room, and Keiji watches as he begins to talk with Tsukishima. As Bokuto says hello and asks if he is the right person, Akaashi notices that he seems a bit weary-- it’s understandable for someone who is meeting Tsukishima for the first time. He is a bit on the stiff side.

“Yes, you must be the new head of the MSCG. Welcome to the Moon.”

_A bit too sarcastic for the new leader Tsukishima-kun,_ Akaashi thinks, frowning a bit. He wonders how Bokuto will react.

“Thank you! The Moon is quite the beautiful place.” Bokuto responds.

_Good, he seems quite positive…_

Akaashi leans in closer.

“Well, Akaashi-san has agreed to meet you in the afternoon, so I will tour you and then bring you to him. Right now it’s currently…” Tsukishima says, pausing to tap his bracelet. The projection of the time appeared when he swiped. _He’s trying to show off and it’s working,_ Akaashi notices, raising a brow. “9:00 am, according to Earth time. So I’ll tour you, you can get lunch on the way, and I’ll take you back.” 

“Akaashi-san is… Who is that?”

Akaashi was taken aback by this-- did he not know who he was?

Tsukishima smirked. “The great and all powerful Moon God, Bokuto-san. Akaashi Keiji.”

The way he said it made Akaashi come to a conclusion that he knew he was watching him. Tsukishima _would_ want to mock him right now in front of the new MSCG leader.

Bokuto turned a bit red out of embarrassment and replied, “Oh-- yes that’s right. I’m just bad with names is all.”

“Sure. Let’s go, shall we?”

“Yes, we should.”

As both of them walked out the door for the tour, Akaashi swiped his hand in one fluid motion, causing the projections to fade.

It was time to get ready for the meeting.

_.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡ Clarification Time .｡*ﾟ+.*.｡_

  * _The Sun and the Moon are called “she” in the story because that’s what the_ land mass itself _is called-- the_ Gods _of the Sun and the Moon are both of the male gender._



  * _The Sun and Moon have completely different civilizations-- the Lunars are known to be more quiet and reserved while the Solarians are quite loud and expressive._



  * _None of the other planets have life, so there isn’t another group that collaborates with the other planets like Saturn or Venus._



  * _Akaashi is the Moon God._



  * _Bokuto is the head of the MSCG, which is the Moon and Sun Collaboration Group._



  * _The purpose of the Moon and Sun Collaboration Group (MSCG) is to ensure that all Lunars who have jobs on or related to Earth are doing them properly._



  * _Tsukishima is the head of the MA, which is the Moon Association._



  * _The Moon Association is essentially the government of the Moon._



  * _The MA is COMPLETELY different from the MSCG-- don’t get them mixed up :D._



  * _I include japanese clothing like kimonos, which is sometimes thought to only be used by women. Kimonos, however, can in fact be used by men as well (albeit they are usually a little duller in both color scheme and design)._



  * _The main difference between a yukata and a kimono (which is the type of clothing I will be primarily using) is the sleeve size/structure. The yukata has short, wide sleeves, while kimonos have wide long sleeves. Both types of clothing are used by both genders._



  * _I could be getting all of these facts wrong because I looked on google. You’re welcome :D_



**Author's Note:**

> At the end I will always post a clarification sort of section because I want to make sure all of you understand everything :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and I'll probably post in either a few weeks or a few days depending on my motivation -w-
> 
> If you want to read something in the meantime, check out boundless by crispy_scoliosis! It's a WONDERFUL bokuaka story and I'm totally invested in it :3. It's on my bookmarks page (just click on my name and press bookmarks) if you want to read it. 
> 
> Shrimp out ->-


End file.
